


Playground

by Golden_Girl_Six



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Autumn, Mentioned Thomas Sanders - Freeform, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Roman and Virgil are kids, Single Parents, logan being very flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Girl_Six/pseuds/Golden_Girl_Six
Summary: Just a nice day, peaceful at the playground during the beginning of autumn.





	Playground

It was a peaceful day at the park. Birds chirped, the wind blew, young kids laughed in the distance. It was almost fall, the air slightly more crisp then the day before. The leaves weren't changing colors yet, but the air was chillier, a cold reminder that summer was about to end.  
Patton sat underneath a tall tree, watching his son Roman go around the whole playground, exploring every bit of the place. The monkey bars, the swings, the slide, the merry-go-round. It all fascinated the 6 year old, each place being a new place to explore. The monkey bars, a thin rope over a pit of lava. The swings, a dragon flying higher and higher with every push. The slide, a mountain to slide down away from hungry wolves. And the merry-go-round, a spinning obstacle, a battle arena for all of the knights in the kingdom.

"Be careful, kiddo!" Patton called, watching his son hang onto the heavy bars like his life depended on it. Patton knew Roman had a strong grip, but he was still worried nonetheless.  
Patton's eyes briefly glanced over at another pair of people enter the park- a young boy and his father, just like him and Roman. But he didn't pay much attention to them as he saw Roman chasing after two slightly older girls in a game of tag. 

He glanced back over at the father and son, and saw then sitting underneath another tree, reading book. The father looked like he was going slowly, his finger brushing up against every word. He spoke softly, his son's eyes darting from sentence to sentence. 

"What does 'together' mean?" the young boy asked.

"It means to be with one or more people." The father responded, his voice kind and gentle. He spoke with such clarity that Patton was taken aback by it. If he was standing, he might have fallen over. Thankfully, he was on the ground, unable to embarrass himself.  
Patton didn't realize he was staring until he hear his son run up to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Bella and T-Ter-Tiffu-Tiffany told me about their mommy and daddy! Where is my mommy?" Roman asked, not knowing the harsh truth of his question. Roman already knew he was adopted; he was told when he was young. But Patton never told him why he was. Where were his past parents? Where is his mommy?

Patton didn't notice the fathers eyes glance over to him. 

"Well, kiddo, that's a story for another day."

Roman whined, "Buuuuuut daaaaaad!! Everyone else has one! I want one!"

Patton smiled, "Maybe sometime in the future you'll get one." I mean, it could happen. He was pansexual, after all. Any and all genders included. 

Romans face took on one of shock. "REALLY!?!? YAY! I'm going to tell all of my friends! Thanks, daddy!" Patton laughed as Roman ran off back to the park. God, he was so lucky to have Roman in his life. Before he adopted Roman, he wasn't in a good place. His mental state wasn't good, he was always depressed, and he barely got out of bed in the morning. But once Roman joined his life, everything changed. He became happier, and life became brighter.  
He stole another glance at the pair a few yards away from him, and he saw the young boy stand up and shyly walk over to the swing set. He smiled as he saw Roman run up to him and started talking to him. Gosh, his little Roman was so social. He didn't talk to anybody when he was his age. 

"Is this seat taken?" Patton jumped, looking up. It was the father from before, his visage emotionless and quite jarring. Nonetheless, Patton nodded and moved to the side slightly. The man sat down and pulled out the book he was reading with his son. Patton saw that is was the first Harry Potter book. He remembered when he first read the books; the always cried when a character died. Even when the villains did. Characters he spent a large portion of his life following, suddenly dead. It broke his heart. 

"My name is Patton!" He said with a grin, attempting to start a conversation. The father barely acknowledged him as he opened the book to the bookmarked paged and started reading. He simply hummed and said his name,

"Logan." Patton smiled again. He didn't understand why he was so shy as a kid; meeting new people and making friends was now his favorite thing to do. Just simple small chat made his day a thousand times better. 

"It's nice to meet you Logan!" He looked down at the book again, "I've always loved Harry Potter! The third book was always my favorite!" Again, Logan just hummed and turned a page in the book. Well, Patton thought, not everybody likes to talk.  
Patton turned back to the playground and saw that Roman was at the bottom of one of the slides, the other boy from before at the top, looking quite terrified. Then, after Roman said something, the boy came down the slide, Roman helping him at the bottom. Then, the two boys took off running to a open area next to the park, filled with flowers. They were a bit out of site, so Patton adjusted his position to see them better. Doing so, he caused himself to move closer to Logan, making Logan blush. However, Patton didn't notice, his parental instincts kicking in slightly. 

"Don't go to far, boys!" Patton called.

"Don't worry Daddy! We're going to make flower crowns!" Roman called back as the other boy slowly started picking some small yellow ones.

"Make me one!" Patton laughed jokingly, grinning. Roman nodded and started helping pick flowers. Patton adjusted back into his previous spot, Logan pretending that he hadn't just been blushing like crazy. Patton turned to Logan and smiled.

"I feel so lucky to have Roman in my life. He's so adorable!" Patton laughed again, looking back over to the spot the boys were playing, "The other boy is your son, right?"  
Logan jumped a bit, not expecting to be asked a question. He adjusted his glasses unnecessarily, regaining his composure. 

"Um, yes. He is. His name is Virgil."

"Ooooo, like the Roman poet, right?" Logan nodded, slightly shocked that somebody knew, "Yeah! My dad used to read me his poems all of the time! They always confused me though. I never understood half of the words in them!" Patton laughed again, and he turned back to the boys. He sighed sadly, 

"I feel bad for the kiddo. He's adopted, and I know he had a hard life before I got him. He got mistreated a lot as a baby, being abused and such. Thankfully, the CPS got to him before he was a toddler, so he doesn't remember any of it. He's still scared a lot, though. It breaks my heart." Patton quickly plastered a grin on his face, 

"Don't worry, though! He's a lot better then a was a few years ago! He's the happiest kid I've ever met. He's really funny, too. He keeps telling me to get into a relationship with somebody. Honestly, I don't know why he is so obsessed with me finding somebody! I'm fine on my own! Though it would be nice to be with somebody.." Patton mused his last sentence, watching the two boys carefully construct the flower crowns. They tied the flowers together, perfectly following a pattern. Yellow, white, yellow, white, yellow, white, purple? Roman laughed as he grabbed Virgil's flower crown and tied a purple flower on to it, causing Virgil to snatch it back. Then, he grabbed Romans flower crown (pink, yellow, pink, yellow) and tied a purple on onto his. It was heartwarming to watch the boys, playfully bickering. He was so happy watching them. The two fathers sat in a long silence, both lost in thought.

"Virgil is also adopted." Patton turned to Logan.

"Really?"

"Yes. His birth parents died in a car crash when he was three, and I adopted him a year ago. We have grown close, however he is still hesitant to open up to me."

"Well, my best advice is to go slow! Some people take a long time to open up about their feelings. Just give him time and he'll slowly start to tell you things!" 

"I have tried that, but I'm not very good with emotions. I think I may be doing it incorrectly..." 

Patton smiled, "There are things some people are good at and some people aren't. Just try your best and attempt to understand what the person you're talking to is saying. That's my best advice." Patton pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. His eyes widened. 

"Shhhhhoot! We have to get going to the airport to pick up Thomas!" Patton turned to Logan, "He's my brother. He's visiting for a few days." Patton stood up and moved forward a few feet, "Roman! We have to go now!"

Roman whined, "Awwww! Can we stay five more minutes? I'm not finished yet!" Roman called holding up his half finished flower crown. 

"I pretty sure Thomas would be really confused if nobody came for him at the airport!" Patton called pack, and Roman sighed, giving Virgil a quick goodbye hug. That's when Patton had an idea.

"Maybe Virgil could come over and play sometime!" He said to Logan, and Roman jumped happily in the air, now being in earshot of the twos conversation.

"Really?!" Roman exclaimed excitedly. 

Logan thought for a moment, "Yes, we need to find a reasonable time and location, but it seems plausible."

"Yay!" Roman grinned, and ran back to Virgil to tell him the news. 

Patton grabbed a small pad and paper from his other pocket and wrote his number on it. "Call me so we can schedule a time!" 

"Of course." Logan took the paper, and Roman ran back over.

"See you soon, Logan!" Patton said, before the two of them turned and started walking back to the car.

"Soooooooo..." Roman said, nudging Patton's side. Patton looked down, confused for a moment, before he realized what Roman was getting. 

"No, Roman! I'm not dating someone I just met!" Roman laughed and started running to the car. Patton smiled and quickly walked after him.

I mean, he is kind of cute...

**Author's Note:**

> Woop first post on this website  
> I have a lot more stories I'll post at some point or another but I always getting mad when people post 19088309 stories in one go and clog up the fanficion page so I won't do that lol  
> This isn't my favorite work however I'm only posting this one first so I can test out all of the posting features on here  
> I hope you find this at least decent! If I should add any tags just let me know! :D  
> Have a nice day! :)  
> (also sorry if the formatting in this is horrible oOPS-)


End file.
